Frozen from the Past
by EstrellaFox
Summary: Dei X OC A girl orphaned when she was very young grew up a thief is against God and her own emotions. Only to be caught up in some freak event and then be at the mercy of a young man she doesn't know.


_My history has been spread from village to village in every country though none really knew who I was. I was orphaned when I was four and I had no family to take me in. Thirteen grueling years on my own, begging and stealing, and I had had enough of being alone. My life had nothing. I was cursed to be alone…_

( -.- )

"Thief!" I hadn't been quick enough. The man had spotted me stealing some of his fruit and now I was running for my life. I didn't want to lose a hand or two just for a couple oranges. But I wouldn't ditch them.

My stomach ached with hunger as I battled fences and zigzagged passed people that cluttered in my way. No one on the streets cared to help catch me. Nothing was in it for them. Finally I stopped in an abandoned building. I was sure I'd be found eventually but I just needed time to think.

"Crap! Can't I get a freaking break! Some God you are, Mr. Hotshot, sitting up in your damn Heaven!" My voice echoed through the building. The only answer I got was my words repeated back to me. It was enough to make me angry.

New plan: ditch this tiny village. I'd head somewhere new. Somewhere green with lots of trees. My head spun thinking about it. But I was set. I had some food for the trip, too! So that's what it was. I ran away from another problem. There wasn't anything I could do, anyways.

In no time at all I was out of that stupid place and headed down the wide dirt road for a new home. There was no reason to stop. I was used to walking for hours. Actually having food in my stomach made it even easier.

Hours turned to days. Days eventually turned into weeks. Nearly a month after I left I was deep in a forest at the mouth or a large cave. So this is what I was brought to. A cave. I was supposed to live like an animal? What was wrong with God? He wanted me to die here? Like a mangy dog?

Something burned inside me. It was hunger or anger. And something else. My fingers and toes became numb and I stumbled into the cave and straight to the back. Urges became unbearable and I screamed. The burning was painful and engulfed my entire body. Large rocks fell from the ceiling but I was crushed by none. Instead my body was surrounded by ice and I couldn't breathe.

A few seconds later I was out.

( -.- )

My heart beat was softly pounding in the back of my head. The sound of cracking also echoed in my ears. The numb tingling of skin joined in as well.

When I could fully understand what was going on I realized I was surrounded but a wall of rock. Water was draining out of cracks and I was completely soaked. Mumbles greeted my ears. Or maybe they were shouts. But a huge hole suddenly appeared in the rock and I was consumed by light.

"W-what the…hell?" My mouth slowly let out. I could make out three shapes in the light. They were tall and I couldn't help but be scared. "Shit!" I screamed and it echoed through the cavern and back to me. My ears rejected how loud it was and I became dizzy and unable to run if I tried.

"Who the hell is this, un?" It was a man.

"I don't care. Just be rid of her. Stupid spies." Another man.

"S-spies? I'm not a spy! Who are you?" I cried out. My eyes could see more clearly. Young men stood around me, blocking any means of escape. "Oh! Why do I care! God hates me… Kill me now but please, make it quick? I beg as my final request."

Silence.

The noiseless moment stabbed me in the heart with each beat it took.

"Happy birthday, Deidara. You can take care of her." The man to the far right walked away. The man on the far right squirmed as if he wanted to say something but turned and ran away. I was left looking at the last one.

_Deidara…_ The name swirled in my head. I could know the name of my killer. But he didn't say anything. He just looked at me.

Another silence took over only this one lasted much longer. When it ended he grabbed the front of my shirt and held me up.

"What filth are you, un?" He grunted. "I should just blow you up with my art but it seems a waste. What the hell are you wearing, un?"

I looked at my clothing and then at his. Mine was hand-stitched with many mistakes while his was flawless. I was confused how different he looked. And his shoes were of great quality. A rich guy?

"I found these clothes… I had to steal them…" What was I hoping? If I didn't lie he would grant my wish of dying quickly?

"They're hideous, un." It stabbed me.

"So is that grunt of yours." I regretted saying it but I had lived saying as I pleased without a care. I got a hard smack across the face and I gritted my teeth, glaring at Deidara.

"You will not talk to me that way! The way I talk is none of your concern." I could feel him restraining himself. "Now come with me, un."

What was he saying? He had to kill me here! This was wasting time. But in the end I had no choice. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the mouth of the cave. A few feet away was the edge of a cliff that went into a canyon with a river at the bottom.

"What the hell? That wasn't there before! How long was I there?"

Deidara looked at me with a raised eyebrow but he didn't answer. Instead he reached into his pocket and withdrew something that burst into a cloud of smoke and stretched out long, off-white wings. A giant bird!

"God save me…" I whispered.


End file.
